The Summer That Follows
by JessAndNick
Summary: So season 2 episode 24 ended with them all up on the roof, celebrating Winston's birthday. Here's my version of what happens after, including Cece's wedding and the budding romance between Nick Miller and Jessica Day.
1. Shhhhhhh!

Hello everyone! So, this is my first ever fanfic and I am a little bit nervous to tell the truth, but I can honestly say that I'm going to write this whether I get reviews or not. So, review, follow, whatever, I don't care, but the support would be most appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from New Girl. (Trust me, if I did, Jess and Nick would have got together ages ago.)

Chapter 1: Shhhhh!

After the group celebrated Winston's birthday up on the roof for a while, they eventually decided to head back downstairs. Jess's Dad, who was still lying on the blow up futon between jess and Nick's room, was snoring away and Jess put a finger to her mouth, signalling everyone to be quiet. Elizabeth and Schmidt made their way towards Schmidt's room and Winston went back to his, by himself. Jess sat down on the sofa, not wanting the night to end just yet.

Once everyone was in their respective rooms, Nick came and sat beside Jess on the couch, not too close, but close enough for their knees to slightly touch.

This gesture made Jess look up into his muddy brown eyes, and he looked right back into hers, marvelling at the brilliant shade of blue.

'I can't believe we forgot Winston's birthday,' Jess whispered, biting her lip slightly, trying to find something to say.

'Yeah,' Nick said, averting his eyes from her own and looking straight ahead, his hands linked in his lap. 'Some friend I am.' He added a light hearted chuckle at the end, but Jess saw through it.

'It's not your fault, we all forgot. Plus, things worked out in the end anyway.' Nick looked back up at her and smiled. Nick Miller was smiling a big, genuine smile.

'Thanks Jess,' he said in his Chicago accent, that made Jess squirm.

'S'Okay, cowboy,' she said, as she tipped an imaginary hat, which made both of them chuckle. 'I- What we were talking about before, up on the roof… about my Dad and what he said. I don't think that. I don't think what he thinks.'

Nick hesitated, not quite knowing how to reply, yet knowing what he wanted to ask. The tension between the pair had been thick enough to cut with a knife the last few weeks and he didn't want to ruin it with talk of what they were and where they were going. However, he couldn't help but feel he wanted more. He couldn't help but feel he _needed_ more. So he plucked up the courage and asked the question. The question was, would she answer it?

'What do you think Jess? About me? About-' He stopped talking, suddenly terrified of finishing that sentence.

She noticed his hesitation but answered is question anyway. 'You wanna know what I think about you, Nick Miller? I think you are the grumpiest, angriest, laziest guy I've ever met,' she began, smiling at the turtle face he was pulling. 'Turtle face,' she pointed out.

'I do not have a turtle face-' But Jess cut him off.

'I _also_think that you are one of the best friends I've ever had. And one of the hottest.' She added the second sentence bravely, slipping into twirly-Jess mode.

Nick did the turtle face again, but this time a hint of a smile reached his eyes.

'You think I'm hot?' He asked playfully.

'Nick, would last night have happened if I didn't think you were hot?' She said seductively, her eyes widening and her lips parting ever so slightly.

'I guess not,' he said, wondering where this was going to lead.

'Nick,' she began, putting her hand on his leg.

'Yes, Jessica?' Nick replied, knowing full well she loved it when he called her that.

And then she was leaning in, her face centimetres from his own, and he was leaning in, their noses touching, skin on skin.

A loud snore woke them from their moment. They jumped a part a Nick made a frustrated sound.

'God, your Dad cock-block's even in his sleep,' He said, running his hands over his face. 'I guess I shouldn't be kissing his daughter when he's only metres away anyway.'

He stands up. And she looks at him, not knowing what to expect. She knew what she wanted. Hell, she knew what he wanted and he knew it to. But the question was, who was going to make the first move?

After awkwardly staring into each other's eyes for a second, Jess decided what she was going to do. So, she stood up, taking his hand, and pulled him as silently as she could into her room.

Once they were in, Jess shut the door and pushed Nick against it, one hand on his chest, the other still linked with his own.

'Jess-' he started, but she put a finger to his mouth.

'Don't over think things, remember?'

And then he's smiling and she's smiling and without further-a-do his lips are on hers and they're kissing, fast and passionate, as though their lives depended on it.

At first everything iwas quick, fast-paced and they were caught in the heat. But then, Jess was sitting on her bed, in nothing but her spotty bra and knickers and Nick stopped. He looked at her, taking everything in, taking _her_in. He was in bed with Jessica Day. Jessica Day was in bed with him. And she had instigated it. She had wanted _him_. Nick had no idea what he had done to deserve this but he has never been more thankful for anything in his life.

Jess sees him looking at her and smiled, tilting her head to the side. 'What'cha lookin' at?' She said, noticing how his eyes glided over her breasts, down her curves and then stopped where her polka dot panties started.

He had never wanted anything more in his life.

Shaking himself a little bit, so he could take in what she was asking, he thought of an immediate response, knowing that it was the most truthful thing he would ever say.

'I'm looking at the most beautiful girl in the world.'

And with that, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, her lips finding his ear, his neck, his chest, his lips. His stubble grazed against her soft pale skin, and Jess knew it should annoy her but it didn't; it turned her on. Because truthfully, this is how she had always imagined sex would be with Nick, passionate, hungry and rough.

He backed them both to the bed and put her down, their lips still touching, their bodies still pressed tightly against one another.

Jess lay down and he hovered over her, propping himself above her using his elbows.

For a moment, Nick stopped and looked into her eyes, his breathing coming out in quick, ragged breaths. She looked straight back at him, her own uneven breathing music to his ears. She was flushed, her eyes were wide and a shade darker than her usual sapphire blue. He marvelled at how he could get this reaction from her; she was twirly for him- Nick Miller.

He smiled at her and then kissed her, softly and slowly. She kissed him back and was surprised at the emotion she felt in the kiss. Nick, being a very 'I-don't-want-to-speak-about-my-feelings-and-I-don 't-care-what-you-have-to-say' kind of guy, surprised Jess. His actions really did speak louder than words.

They continued this for a few moments, going slow, their half-naked bodies pressed against each other, their mouths locked.

And then she felt his hand on her breast and she couldn't help it. 'Oh my god,' she whispered, moaning in delight.

He moved his lips down her jaw, kissing and licking her skin as he went; then he found the sensitive skin behind her ear and she couldn't help being a little bit louder this time. 'Ughhh,' she moaned.

Suddenly, Nick had his hand on her mouth and was smiling down at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. 'Shhhhh,' he said, laughing a bit as he released her mouth. 'I really don't want your Dad to kill me before we've even finished.'

Jess giggled and whispered a small 'sorry', with another giggle for good measure.

Nick got back to work on her neck, issuing small, careful, whispered moans to fall out of her mouth.

Nick kissed, nipped, bit and sucked his way down her upper torso until he reached the soft, pale, bra-clad mounds that were her breasts. She arched her back up, putting her hands behind her back, and Nick was confused until he heard a faint click and her bra was being pulled away from her body.

He stared down and her breasts and without hesitation, brought her left nipple into his mouth, sucking it with all the force that he could.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,' she whispered as his tongue flicked her nipple up and down. He repeated this for a while until he did the same to her right nipple.

Then, once he was done with her breasts (although he still kept one hand firmly on her left boob), he kissed, licked, nipped and sucked his way all the way down until he reached her panties.

Kissing a line along the top of her panties, he could feel her heat, taste her passion, smell her ecstasy and he wanted nothing more than to make her scream at the top of her lungs.

_Okay, so maybe making her scream at the top of her lungs wouldn't be such a good idea,_he thought suddenly, _but I will definitely give her the best orgasm she has ever experienced. Ever_.

And then he pulled her panties off and chucked them somewhere, neither of them taking notice of the 'where' part, just as long as they were no longer forming a barrier between him and _her_.

And then, his lips were on her and he was sucking her clitoris as though his life depended on it and her breathing was so fast, so ragged that it made her light headed and all she could think was _wow, oh my god, this is not happening, this is amazing, how are you so good at this._

Still sucking on her, he reached down and slipped a finger inside her. Feeling how wet she was he moaned against her and pressed his arousal into her leg.

Slipping another finger in, he felt her hips buck against his hand and he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her, as fast as he possibly could.

Small moans were escaping her as she got closer and closer and when Nick could feel that she was just about to come, he stopped.

'What the fuck Nick?' Jess whispered, angrily and loudly, sitting up to look him in the eye.

He gave her a cheeky grin and a wink and then went back down. With an '_oh_' of surprise and lust, she fell back into the sheets in awe at how he could move his tongue in such ways.

Nick flicked his tongue over her clitoris multiple times, noticing how it was making her clench all the muscles in her pussy over and over again. Then, licked around her hole, teasing her slightly, and when he heard her begging him for more, he stuck his tongue inside of her and moved it as fast and as rhythmically as he possibly could.

She was in heaven. She had never ever felt this amazing in all of her life and he, Nick Miller was making her feel this way.

As she got closer and closer, she started saying his name over and over again.

'Nick, nick, nick, nick, nick…' she whispered. And then, as her walls came crashing around his tongue, she let out an almighty loud 'NICK!'.

And with that, he pulled his head up, his gaze meeting her own, their eyes both wide with shock. They both looked towards the door, anticipating someone, probably Jess's Dad, to walk in and start shouting at them.

Nick then realized he was in a very compromising position; here he was sitting with his head between Jess's legs, with nothing on but his boxers, his hand on one of Jess's naked tits. Not only would this be absolutely mortifying if her Dad was to walk in but Nick would most definitely be dead come sun rise.

He suddenly got up, laid beside her and pulled the cover up above their chests. Jess looked at him sideways, her face flushed bright pink, her eyes wider than Nick would have thought possible and her lips parted slightly, her breathing still shaky.

'I think you may have been a little too loud,' Nick said, his own eyes widening at the thought of what may come, be that now or in the morning. 'Maybe we should leave it for tonight.'

'That's not fair,' Jess said quickly, turning her body so it was fully facing him.

'What's not fair?' he said with a chuckle that sent shivers down her spine.

'I haven't had my chance to make you squeal,' she said, her fingers trailing down his chest, slipping under the covers.

'I don't think anyone squealing is a good idea right now, Jessica,' he said, a grin plastered on his face. 'As much as I would love for you to proceed… perhaps it's not the best idea.'

She pressed her lips into a thin line, her eyes wide and filled with that mock-innocent look that Nick had grown so accustomed to.

'Don't you want to be…. Naughty Nick?' she said, drawing out the 'e' in 'be', her eyes never leaving his.

'I very, very much want to be naughty, Jess,' he said, and then his face changed to a look of deep desire. 'And I'm finding it very difficult to say no when your hands are down my pants. Please don't make this difficult Jessica.'

'If you can tell me seriously that you don't me to do this to you right now, I will stop.' She looked at him with a fierce determination in her eyes, a playful smile lingering on her swollen lips.

He groaned and just as he was about to say 'Fuck it,' Jess's phone ringing ruined the moment.

'Who on earth would be calling at this time?' Jess groaned, moving to the side of the bed.

She looked down at her phone once it was in her hand and she saw it said 'Cece'.

'Cece, this is really not a good time-' Jess started, but was interrupted.

'Jess, I've done something stupid,' Cece said, and Jess could tell instantly that she had been drinking.

'What? What did you do?' She asked, worried for her friend.

Nick sat and observed Jess as she got more and confused at whatever Cece was saying.

'You want me to do _what_?!' Jess exclaimed, a tad louder than Nick would have advised.

'What is it what does she want you to do?' Nick asked, now intrigued by what Cece was saying.

'Okay. I'll try my best, but if this blows up in my face I'm telling him you told me to do it… yeah, bye.'

Jess groaned and put her head in her hands. 'She left a message on Schmidt's phone telling him that she doesn't want to marry Shivrang. Apparently she had a break down and thought she was in love with Schmidt or something. Anyway, she wants me to sneak into his room and steal his phone so I can delete the voicemail.'

'And you're actually going to _do_it?!' Nick asked, the turtle face gracing his features.

'I have to, she's my best friend,' Jess replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She got up and went to her cupboard to find some pyjamas to put on.

Nick's response was momentarily thwarted, as he couldn't stop staring at her body. Then, shaking himself out of it, he argued 'I would never do that for Schmidt or Winston.'

'Yes you would, don't even pretend,' she said as she pulled on her pyjama bottoms.

'Not if the person who's phone I was stealing was currently with their girlfriend, most probably naked.'

They both grimaced at the thought of Elizabeth and Schmidt naked, but then Jess shook away the thought and proceeded to her door.

'Here goes nothing.' And with one final, nervous, glance at Nick, she exited the room.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of The Summer That Follows.


	2. Phone Thief

**Hey guys, this chapter's a little bit shorter than the last one, but I think it has all the necessary requirements. Thank you for all the lovely reviews I got! The New Girl fandom is so nice, I love you all. Constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**Also, I am very aware that the last chapter was very rough but I have edited it and hopefully now it is at the required standard.**

**Anyway, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: New Girl is not mine I'm just borrowing the wonderful characters.**

**Chapter 2: Phone Thief**

As Nick lay in Jess's bed, a warm feeling of contentment washed over him and he realized that this was the first time since… well since he could remember that he'd ever been this happy. For the last few years, living with Jess, he knew that being around her made him a better person and he knew that she was one of the best people he knew; he just hadn't realized what that meant.

Nick first accepted that he had feelings for Jess the moment he saw her naked- and the feelings he felt weren't mere lust nor were they platonic- it was something a whole lot deeper than that. Yes, of course he was very _very _attracted to her sexually, and he had been for a very long time, but when her saw her standing there, in all of her magnificent glory, he knew that what he felt for her was nothing to do with sex. He liked her.

Nick couldn't tell you what it was about that day when her towel dropped that made him like her; maybe it was the way she very nonchalantly told the girl he was with 'Welcome to our home'; maybe it was the way she tried to act blasé about the whole situation. Whatever it was, it made him start thinking about her in ways that was not very suitable for a purely platonic friendship.

Ever since then, Nick had been trying to squash his feelings for her, hiding them in the dark pit that he called his brain and his heart. Nick wasn't an emotional man, and he detested talking about anything to do with it, so for him, hiding his emotions on the verbal front was rather easy.

However, on the physical front, things were a little bit different.

Nick had many dreams about Jess, more than he would care to admit, and waking up in the morning (in all his _glory_) thinking about her was probably one of the most painful experiences.

Nick had laid in bed for hours, especially recently as his feelings for her had increased tenfold, and had thought up situations in which they would get together and he would kiss her and then they would just lie in bed together and hold each other.

And that was when Nick knew he was in too deep, because, not only was he thinking these thoughts about his _roommate, _but they weren't even sexual: Sex, Nick could understand. He was very experienced in that area- This, however, was different.

And so Nick had tried, and failed miserably, to keep his actions around Jess in check. Eventually he had acted on his attractions and to his vast surprise, she had reciprocated.

So, as Nick lay in Jess's bed, waiting for her to come back from Schmidt's room (he tried not to think too hard about what she might see upon entering), he thanked whatever forces pulled him and Jess together vigorously, because even though he knew he would never be good enough for her, it was nice to know that she liked him back, even if it was just a fraction of what he felt.

A male scream suddenly filled the loft, and was then joined by two, higher pitched, female screams. Nick jumped out of bed and slipped on his trousers and rushed to Schmidt's room to see what was happening. Winston, who was in his boxers and a tee-shirt, rubbing his eyes, an angry look distorting his features, came stomping out of his room.

'What the HELL guys.'

'Jess thought it would be appropriate to come into my room whilst me and Elizabeth were sleeping, naked, might I add, and steal my phone. What on Earth would possess her to do such a thing, I have no idea, but I demand she give me my phone back at once.' Schmidt was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, a sheet wrapped around his waist, hiding his genital area. Nick could only assume that Elizabeth was still in bed, either too mortified to come out, or too tired to care.

'Schmidt, I'm sorry, I know this looks really weird, but I promise you it was necessary,' Jess began, as Schmidt sent her a look of intense suspicion. Jess looked back down at the phone and was frantically clicking away.

'Why do you even need his phone Jess? You have your own God damn phone,' Winston said accusingly. 'Whatever, I don't even care. I'm going back to bed, but I swear to God, if you guys make any more noise, I will personally throttle you all.'

As Winston walked towards his room, Schmidt looked at her expectantly. 'Well?' He asked, raising his eyebrows in a very 'Schmidt' way.

'I can't tell you,' Jess said, looking up at him at him briefly, a guilty look in her eyes, but then almost instantly redirecting her gaze to his phone.

'Nick, can you please tell your woman to 'fess up about why she was stealing my phone! And tell her to give it back! What are you even doing?!' Schmidt demanded angrily, glaring at Nick.

Nick didn't know what to say to this; was Jess his woman? Did she want to be? He was afraid how to answer this, in risk of it sounding like Jess was his, but also in risk of it sounding as though she wasn't.

'Schmidt, just go back to sleep,' Nick said in a tired voice.

'So you're really not going to tell me why you were stealing _my _phone, like some common thief? Phone thief!' Schmidt exclaimed, now looking at Jess again, incredulity hinting in his voice.

'Nope.'

'God,' Schmidt said turning back into his room. 'As long as it's nothing to do with your freaky sex habits, I don't care anyway. Just give it back.'

Jess sighed and gave Nick a wary look, handing Schmidt the phone.

Schmidt slammed the door loudly and the muffled sounds of Winston shouting 'KEEP IT DOWN!' could be heard through the walls.

'So did you do it?' Nick asked, taking her hand and pulling her back into her room.

'I tried but Schmidt's phone is so weird and complex I couldn't figure out how to do it! Cece's going to kill me and Schmidt…' Jess trailed off. She had just realized something. Something very important that she had completely forgotten.

Her Dad.

Jess's eyes widened as she was just about to turn the corner to her room and she stopped, yanking Nick back with her. She put a finger to help lips.

'What?' Nick whispered, confused at what she was doing.

'My Dad,' She whispered back, pointing to the sleeping figure on the floor.

Nick's eye's also widened upon the news.

'How did we forget something like this?!' He exclaimed in a loud whisper, hysteria plaguing his calm.

'I have no idea. I have no idea how he's even still asleep. Let me go and check on him.'

As Jess walked hesitantly closer towards the blow up futon that her dad lay on, she saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest, signifying sleep. Upon a closer look she could see head phones in his ears.

She beckoned Nick to come towards her room.

Nick tiptoed towards Jess's door, and just as he was about to reach her, he tripped on something squishy and fell.

On top of Bob.

And it was very clear in which direction he had been heading.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!'

**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys, but I have a plan, I promise! All reviews, favourites, follows and what not are very much appreciated, but it's up to you, I will still go on writing this story if I got 0 reviews.**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up around Monday.**


End file.
